


Unbroken

by EnbyStiles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Affection, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Except everyone they kill, Fix-It, Fluff, Forgiveness, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Running Away, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyStiles/pseuds/EnbyStiles
Summary: Hannibal goes against his instinct
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 193





	Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> So I started watching the show for the first time the other day and the season 2 final gutted me (ha ha ha) so I had to write this. The muses screamed in my head until I did. So here's my contribution to something people have probably written a million times already. Enjoy.

Will feels like his whole world has spun on its axis. All sense of up and down gone by the wayside as he looks Abigail Hobbs in the eyes. Sees that she’s alive. Breathing. Is really standing here in Hannibal’s kitchen in this very moment and is not just a figment of his overactive mind. “Abigail…?”

She has the shimmer of tears in her wide blue eyes, tracks of them running down her cheeks. “I didn’t know what to do… So I did what he told me.” Her body shakes with the effort not to break down into sobs. More tears welling up in her eyes.

“Where is he?” Will asks, mind trying to wrap around the fact that Hannibal lied about Abigail. That Abigail is alive and he brought her back here on the night they were supposed to…

“Hello, Will.”

Hannibal’s voice is like a splash of ice water hitting Will from behind, shocking him back to himself. “You were supposed to run.” He turns, finds the older man looming over him, bloodied, and battered from his fight with Jack. There’s something in the way Hannibal looks at him that Will can’t place. It makes him want to squirm under its intensity.

“We couldn’t leave without you.” There’s a softness in his tone. An openness that Will has only seen a handful of times from Hannibal and it pulls at something deep inside him. Draws him in closer. 

Will feels like his heart is in his throat all of a sudden, a mix of emotions rising up to slam into him all at once like a tidal wave. Hannibal places a hand on his cheek, moves it to cup his neck. Something inside him breaks and before Will knows what he’s doing he’s throwing himself into the other man and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Clinging to him for dear life and burying his face into his neck as tears well up in his eyes at the notion that Hannibal chose to stay, for him, when he could have fled and saved himself.

There’s a clatter of metal on wood. Will’s gun and the small knife Hannibal had been concealing falling at their feet in unison. Hesitantly, Hannibal’s arms wrap around Will to hold onto him just as tightly as slightly bloody fingers carding through sodden brown curls.

“Time has reversed. The teacup I’ve shattered has come together…” Hannibal utters in Will’s ear. Just loud enough for him and Lydia to hear.

“We need to leave, right now,” Will manages to stay after several hard swallows in an attempt to get his emotions under control. “The police are on their way. The FBI…”

“Sssh sssh,” Hannibal gently shushes him, fingers continuing to card through Will’s hair gently as he holds him close. “It’s alright. Don’t worry, Will. We have enough time.”

Will blinks back more tears as Hannibal pulls away, hand sliding back to his cheek where a thumb brushes away one as it escapes.

Looking past him, Hannibal shifts his gaze to Abigail. “Gather your things,” he tells her calmly with a small nod in the direction of the stairs. She’s clearly shaken, but she does as he asks and goes to grab the bag she had with her when Hannibal picked her up earlier that evening.

Will shifts his stance to give Hannibal room to step around him, his foot hitting something that makes him look down in the process. He sees a small curved knife at his feet and blinks up at Hannibal in shocked confusion. He knows instantly why the other man had it. But the look Hannibal gives him when he meets Will’s gaze is of deep regret. A look he’s only seen when Hannibal apologized for taking Abigail away from him…

“I forgive you, Will.” The words sound brutally sincere as they leave his lips. So honest and raw that Hannibal seems almost pained to say them.

Swallowing hard, Will whispers back, “I forgive you, too.” He wishes he could say it louder, but his throat feels choked off once again. He takes a breath that comes closer to a gasp as he tries to calm himself. His mind still reeling. 

Abigail is alive. Hannibal knows what Will has done, and was ready to kill him for it… but he didn’t. Hannibal knows what he’s done and forgives him. 

It’s all too much. 

Holding out his hand in offer, Hannibal waits for Will to reach out his own shaking one and take it before leading him out to the foyer where Abigail is putting on a heavy coat to guard against the still falling rain. 

They leave then, Will only sparing Alana a brief glance to make sure she’s still breathing as they move past her. He silently apologizes; wishing she had heeded his warnings and stayed away when she had the chance. Hoping she survives because she didn’t deserve this fate.

Hannibal squeezes his hand, drawing Will from his regrets and back to the present. They move quickly, take a car to what apparently is the empty home of Hannibal’s former psychiatrist. Will stops them before they can get out of the vehicle. Tells them that she’s back from hiding and was an informant giving information to the FBI on Hannibal. That she could come home at any time and they can’t risk her seeing them.

So they move on. Find someplace else to get cleaned up and into fresh clothes before heading out. Hannibal had wanted to take a plane to Europe, but Will suggests they take the boat he recently acquired off the books for cash. It’s slower but less likely to get them noticed. And it honestly makes him feel much safer than going through airport security after what happened tonight.

With a look to Abigail, who simply nods, Hannibal agrees with a small smile.

By morning they’re miles away on the open ocean. Will telling Abigail about lures and fishing as Hannibal watches with a quiet appreciation for what he had gained and what he could have lost had he gone with his first instinct upon seeing Will that evening. It strikes him then that in changing Will, Will has changed him as well. And watching the smiles bloom on both Will and Abigail’s faces as they talk, he finds that he’s alright with that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/TrickyHannigram) for more fandom related fun!
> 
> Or you can also follow me on [ Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/enbystiles) for weekly writing and gaming streams.


End file.
